


A Change of Heart

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Kishinami Hakuno is going about her mundane life as an apprentice to Aozaki Touko. That is until she comes across this strange foreigner with a missing arm and a ghost who helps her carry him home.Perhaps she shouldn't have taken this arrogant asshole in when he triggers memories of her past life, that of being a queen of an ancient civilization that she knows nothing about.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Change of Heart

She should keep walking, Kishinami Hakuno thought to herself as she took a step closer to the body leaning up against the back-alley. 

A large gash right through his chest, his left arm completely gone, blood dripping from the spot where his arm  _ would  _ be, blood coating his blond hair.

Who did this foreigner piss off? The Yakuza? There is some type of gang in Fuyuki now that she thinks about it… Rumors are that her English teacher, Fujimura Taiga is related to some gang members, after all.

As she bends down she touches his hair, feeling the dried blood that has matted his hair.

If she leaves him here, he’ll die. That’s a fact. 

She can’t heal him out in public. Touko will have a fit if she’s caught using her magic out in the open. 

Besides, with wounds this bad, she would need other tools like herbs to supplement her magic. 

_ He has to be in pain _ , Hakuno thinks to herself.

Touko won’t be back until early in the morning….

She could probably heal him, and keep him asleep until Touko leaves and then corral him out the door a few minutes after her.

Genius plan! Flawless. No chance at all for failure except…

How is she going to drag him back to her house with her? Granted she only lives a few blocks away but…

She’ll have to carry him won’t she? 

Staring at this blondie for a few more seconds, Hakuno sighs out loud.

Time to put all of that track team training to good use. 

Very carefully, Hakuno manages to get one arm underneath his knees, her other arm around his torso.

“I’m sorry,” Hakuno whispers, hoping that she doesn’t end up dropping this guy in the process and end up killing him. “One….two….three!” 

Using all of her strength, Hakuno picks up the foreigner off the ground, lifting with her knees. 

_ Gods,  _ he’s heavy. Standing still for a moment, Hakuno takes in a deep breath, as she takes a step forward.

Just what does this boy eat?! She can easily pick up Issei at school, but then again he weighs like a twig. 

She could pick up Shinji too, but he would bitch that she’s embarrassing him as if he doesn’t do that on his own. 

She only has to make it two blocks up this sidewalk, but that’s easier said than done, with how this guy feels like he’s carrying more than just his weight around. 

Controlling her breathing, she takes a few more steps before her knees give out.

….But she doesn’t find herself face-first on the pavement of the cold sidewalk. 

“I will take this load off of you.” A soft-spoken voice says, helping her stand up straight again, before taking the foreigner out of her arms.

Looking up, Hakuno eyes widen at the person in front of her. Short green hair and pale green eyes are the first things she notices about this person, their mana is what she notices next. Something about this person is…..not right. One look at them, and she can feel the mana radiating from their body. 

Are they a mage? She would say that there’s no way someone that looks like  _ that  _ could be a mage, but her time with Touko has told her differently. Still, if they were a mage, they should’ve sensed her own mana by now. Are they a  ** Wraith  ** then? It’s not uncommon for her to be able to see wraiths, to begin with. Nor is it uncommon for them to help her every now and then. She’s aced a few tests in school thanks to the help of wraiths. 

All of these questions she should ask, but all she can do is utter a breathless “thank you” to the stranger. 

“This man is putting you through so much trouble. It is the least I can do.” Looking back at her, the figure smiles back at her, “Is your home nearby? I don’t believe it would be a good look if anyone was to spot us in the precarious situation we’re in.”

They’re right. If a passerby sees them like this, she could be in serious trouble. So could this person in front of her, if they’re human. 

“It’s right up here,” Hakuno says, pulling her house keys from her bag, looking behind her making sure they aren’t being followed. 

She should ask if this person is a mage or something else. If they are a mage, she could get in real trouble for allowing them near Toukos Bounded Field. 

“I can take him from here.” Hakuno offers, as she and this strange person go through the Bounded Field together. 

Noticing the runes Touko has set up, didn’t go off, Hakuno breathes a sigh of relief. They aren’t a mage at least. 

As the cold Fall air hits Hakuno, Hakuno unlocks the door, thankful that it’s still locked, as that means Touko isn’t here yet. 

Stepping inside, Hakuno doesn’t even bother to take off her shoes, instead, she turns around to look at the wraith helping her. 

“Where do you want him?” They simply ask. 

Flipping on the hallway light, Hakuno leads them to her bedroom, quickly laying a blanket out onto the hardwood floor. 

“What’s your name? I feel weird not knowing what to call you.” Hakuno said, straightening out the blanket. 

“Enkidu. Are you sure you want to lay him  _ there _ ?” 

What a weird name. Are they a foreigner too? 

“It’ll be okay,” Hakuno assures Enkidu, watching as they sit the blondie onto the blanket carefully. 

Turning around, Hakuno grabs a pillow to lay the foreigners head-on, “Enkidu-” She starts, only for her not to see him anywhere around her room. The traces of their mana are all but gone, along with them. 

….That person had to be a wraith, a ghost. There’s no other explanation for it.

Putting Enkidu out of her mind, Hakuno finally takes her shoes off and runs over to Touko’s bedroom. 

** Touko Aozaki  ** the strange magus that took her in “on a whim,” is what Touko tells her every time she asks for details as to why she adopted her. Truthfully, she doesn’t even remember Touko taking her in, she always just was….there, pushing her to be the best mage she can be, making sure to remind her that certifications and trophies mean nothing in the real world. All that matters when you’re face to face with another mage in combat is if you can outsmart them. No amount of trophies can help you in combat.

...Which is why she hopes Touko won’t notice one of her Primordial Runes missing. 

As she closes the drawer, Hakuno holds the rune close to her chest, as she locks their front door, she almost runs back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

As she sets the rune down onto the ground, she notices the blood on the rune. Dammit, she forgot about the blood on her uniform.

Oh well, she can change out of uniform in a minute, as she sits down. First things first she needs to get this guy out of his clothes. 

“Sorry…” Hakuno whispers, leaning over carefully taking off his black jacket, placing it beside her. 

“I’m  _ really  _ sorry, I need to see how deep your wounds are…” Hakuno says out loud as if he can hear her, as she gently rips the fabric of his dress shirt off, instead of trying to tug it off him. 

Her eyes widen upon seeing the deep cut on his chest, leading down to his stomach. 

Bandages…. She’s going to need bandages if she’s going to pass off his healing as he being in her house for weeks. She’ll have to sneak out to the convince store later. 

Hakuno swallows as she examines his body. Thankfully, it seems his upper body is what’s injured, not his lower body, so she doesn’t have to touch...that. 

Alright, alright. Hakuno takes a breath as she begins to work with the healing rune. Naturally, normal mages wouldn’t even consider using runes as they’re a form of magecraft that died out with the Age of Gods, but Touko isn’t normal. From the small tinkering, she’s done with runes herself, all she needs to do is focus her mana and draw out the run in the air. Touko does this with the nasty cigarettes she smokes, but she should be able to do that with just her mana. 

Using all of her energy to channel her mana into her fingertips, she slowly copies the exact lines present on the rune. 

Much to her surprise, the rune begins to glow. Now she just needs to redirect its energy onto this man. 

Holding her hand above the wound above his chest, she watches as it begins to close, and bleeding stopping all at once. 

She’s unsure of just how long she stays like this, just her and this weirdo that probably got his ass beat by the local Yakuza. 

That is until she hears the front door opening. 

“HAKUNO!” She recognizes that voice as Touko’s. 

Quickly cutting off her mana, she stares at his body for a few seconds, making sure he doesn’t go bleeding out again. 

“It smells like death in here Touko.” Another voice complains that must be Shiki.

“ONE SECOND!” Hakuno yells back, shit, she needs to change her clothes, quickly throwing her blood-stained clothes in a corner, she grabs a t-shirt and her pajama pants and throws them on. 

“I’ll be right back,” Hakuno tells her wounded blondie, before running out of her bedroom, closing the door. 

Gods, she hopes Touko and Shiki won’t go poking around her room. Otherwise, she’ll have more to worry about than a foreigner learning about her magecraft. 


End file.
